Seth Gecko (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Seth Gecko Seth Gecko is a main character on the From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. He first appeared in the first episode of the first season. He is a criminal and the older brother of Richie Gecko. History When Seth was younger, he and Richie had to deal with an abusive father. One night, the house was on fire and Richie got Seth to get them out before the flames consumed them. Seth originally thinks the fire was caused by his father's cigarette, not by Richie, who wanted to get rid of their father by burning him alive. He and Richie would grow up to be criminals and form a crew pulling off 35 jobs together. He attempted to steal from Big Jim without Richie's help, and as a result, the job didn't work out, and he was sent to jail for five years, where he supposedly got into numerous fights when not playing dominoes. 2008 At some point in 2008, he and his brother discussed strategy at a strip club. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= In Pilot, he and Richie rob a bank and kidnap the bank teller, Monica Garza, and kill 4 Rangers and a couple of police officers and drive off. The brothers arrive at Benny's World of Liquor and park the car behind a large truck full of hay. They go into the store and Seth goes into the bathroom and he has a strange object in his hand. He looks at it and tells him that everything is fine. He then goes out and demands what Richie is doing as he has Jessie held hostage. Richie tells him that they know who they are and Seth asks her if she said anything. She tells him no and then he tells them that as long as they play along, he'll let them go since the rangers have arrived. They hide in the back and when Richie shoots Earl, Seth asks what he was doing. He tells him that Pete was signaling the Ranger and Pete argues that he didn't. A shootout then happens between the brothers and Freddie Gonzalez, and when Freddie tells them that every law enforcement is after them at every corner of the roads, Seth makes a call to Carlos Madrigal and asks for one of his men to pick them. After Seth tells Freddie that they are getting a helicopter to get them, Freddie makes a deal with them that he'll let them go. Seth receives a call from Carlos again about how his boss says he can't do the deal, Seth is upset and the ruse the Rangers were pulling becomes another shootout. After Earl dies and Freddie went through the glass door, Seth notices Richie is getting kicked by the two girls and Jessie tells him that there is something wrong with his brother, and Seth just looks at him. He lights a match and tosses it and the store then catches on fire. The brothers walk out and Seth berates Richie for starting a shootout and holding two hostages. He meets up with Vanessa and talks to her. When a police officer shows up, Vanessa holds a gun to the officer's head and lets Seth go. He and Richie then take the Fuller Family hostage so they can take them across the border undetected. After some issues, they cross the border and make it to the Twister. In Place of Dead Roads, Seth, Richie and the Fullers walk up to the Twister entrance and watch as the doorman announces the "flavors" inside. After the doorman makes inappropriate responses towards Kate, Seth punches him in the nose, which causes him to nosebleed, and they walk in the bar. Seth then stares at the carving on the wall of the bar and realizes it's the same symbol on Richie's knife. After getting a table, Seth wants to drink and he plays a game with the Fullers about deep, dark secrets. He wants Kate to tell her own secret and when she does, Jacob tells him that he's trying to tear the family apart. Seth puts the bonds in an abandoned car and is confronted by the doorman. The doorman calls out his associates and Seth shoots a few of them, but ends up getting captured by them. They start pulling his arms, but Narciso arrives and tells them to stop. Narciso reveals he knows who Seth is and they sit at the V.I.P. section in the bar. They talk and Narciso reveals to Seth that "El Rey" is fake and Carlos is a piece of shit, even mentioning that he stills uses the "El Rey" gag. Seth is shown to be irritated and angry at this reveal, and continues to drink and talk to Narciso. Afterwards, he catches Richie and Kate together in a private room, and when she leaves, he tells Richie that they'll find another bar and they get into an argument. They throw knives and when Kate gets involved, they make a deal: If Seth wins, the family stays at the bar, but if Richie does, the Fullers can leave. Richie wins the knife throw and before Kate can go to retrieve her family, Razor Charlie tells them they have to sit down and they go back to their table. Carlos appears on the stage and Richie tells Seth he's the one who gave him the knife. He is one of the few survivors of the bloodshed and fights through the temple and the culebras to save his brother. After seeing his brother become a culebra, he and Richie have to go through a labyrinth to free Santanico. While in the labyrinth, he learns that Richie was the one who set the fire and killed their father. In The Take, Seth and Richie are still in the labyrinth and they finally defeat it after Richie swallows a snake. They then go out to where Santanico, Carlos and Narciso are and he tells them that money means a lot to him. Unfortunately, Richie gets captured by Carlos and Narciso and is taken at a car junkyard. Santanico and Seth talk, and she tells him that Richie is his brother and he'll help her with what she has to do. He agrees to go rescue Richie and he asks if her if her girls can pull it off, to which she says they can. It also revealed he had the bonds strapped around his stomach. He then heads to the junkyard and the brothers get into an argument about past heists and Richie killing their father. They then fight it out and afterwards Santanico's girls defeat the other men and they all leave. Richie and Santanico then complete their ritual and many of the vampires burn in the sunlight while Seth watches. Richie tells Seth that he has to do his own thing and Seth gets angry that his brother didn't choose him and goes off. He exits the Titty Twister and heads for a car, and sees Kate. Kate asks him if he wants any company and he thinks for a few moments, and tells her he does. They drive off into the distance. |-|Season Two= In Opening Night, it has been three months since Seth and Kate left the Titty Twister. Seth seems to be becoming reckless as he is not paying attention to everyone during his robberies. His latest theft went wrong as one of the bags he has was filled with bounced checks. Kate tries to reason he needs another pair of eyes, a partner but he disagrees. Seth is also now using drugs to deal with his problems, to Kate's annoyance. After Kate leaves, Seth wakes up from his drug stupor and hears someone knocking at the door. It's the night manager and he has towels for Kate. He keeps asking about Kate and Seth tells him that she's okay and asks why he keeps wondering about her. The night manager says it's because she believes in God and Seth figures out that the manager is culebra, and kills him. Kate then comes through the door and tells him she found another heist plan. Seth is also seen getting a cover up on his neck tattoo because of the bite marks in his neck. Afterwards, he and Kate are then seen at the Mercado eating and watching The Collector. In In a Dark Time, he and Kate are seen planning their next heist and Seth is also seen with Sonja and is talking about his and Kate's new ID's and Sonja tells him they won't be ready until the next day. At first, Seth is a little upset they weren't done, but then looks at the doorknob and has Kate practice with a fake one. She is having trouble with it and they start talking about their brothers and how they both are dead. After arguing a little more, Kate gets the pop and lock and is extremely happy. Seth is also seen with Sonja and is talking about his and Kate's new ID's and Sonja tells him they won't be ready until the next day. Rafa is then with both Kate and Seth going over the plan and Seth is suspicious about Rafa as he has an altar with Santanico as a statue near his stand. Rafa remains calm about it and Seth looks at Kate, but she smiles awkwardly at him. Seth is seen trying to distract Sonja and gets a text from Rafa about the Collector and he then puts a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and she passes out. Seth jiggles the handle on the doorknob and when Kate breaks it, he comes through. The Collector is near the safe and notices the door leading to the beauty salon is open and when he goes near, Seth is behind him and hits in the back, knocking him out. Seth then goes back through the tattoo parlor and tells Kate it's time to go. The beautician, Chino and another man are then seen about ready to get them, but Seth points the gun at them and tells them that the money rightly belongs to him. They run and Seth shoots at two of the men, and the beautician fires her gun at them. They duck and she is shot at by The Regulator, who also shot through Rafa's throat. The Regulator goes up to them and tells Seth that he needs him to find Richie and Santanico, but tells Kate he doesn't need her. Rafa then jumps on top of him and distracts him long enough for the two to escape. The Regulator chases after them and is about to shoot until Rafa jumps on top of him again and burns to ash while sacrificing himself for them to run. While driving down a road, Seth tells Kate that it is a waste of time looking for her brother and that all culebras are evil. She tells him to stop the car and he does, and she gets out. He looks back through the window and backs up, and gives her most of the money, but some for himself, and then leaves on foot, giving her the car. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Seth is in a drug induced haze and hallucinates seeing both Santanico and Kate. At first he thinks Kate came back because she couldn't stay away, she roughly moves his head and transforms into a vampire and begins sucking his blood. He then wakes up with Sonja attacking him. She asks him what his problem is and then ties him up in a chair. She asks for money back as she is being watched and for damages to her store. He tells her he gave it to Kate and she says they'll find another way to get it back and she forces him to get clean and drain the drug out of him, and she then leaves. He hallucinates seeing The Regulator and he falls down on his side while still in the chair. Sonja comes back and helps him get up and he hallucinates more of her being a vampire and her heart missing. She hugs him while he apologizes for pulling a gun on her. Afterwards, he is sitting outside the room and what he says to Sonja makes her leave. He is then seen getting dressed into a suit and when he thinks Sonja has walked into the room, he apologizes and hopes he can make it up, instead it is Carlos who is in the room. They exchange words and then Seth shoots him near his stomach, but it doesn't do anything. Carlos lifts him up and Seth shoots multiple times which do no damage. He then gets out of the room and Sonja tells him to get in the car and they drive off. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, he and Sonja go to Eddie's repair shop and has a gun pulled on him. He tells Eddie to put it down and he talks to him about his connections. He tells him about a vehicle repair shop and Seth decides to go there to retrieve a car. When he is there, Larry and his associate refuse to give him a car and when they try to beat him up, but he gets the upper hand and beats them instead. Afterwards, he and Sonja establish a "business" relationship and they make love in the shower. Sonja gets out of the shower and Seth wipes the steam that got on the mirror. He asks her what's wrong and sees her standing outside the bathroom door, and then notices Hughes and another man having their guns out. In Bondage, Seth and Sonja get done making love and when he walks out of the bathroom, he sees that Hughes and his associate have a gun pointed at them. After it's revealed about Richie, Seth and Sonja get into an argument and he uses this as a distraction in order to get to Hughes. He gets a gun and Eddie shoots and kills the associate, while both he and Seth kill Hughes with multiple shots. They exchange words and they later discuss all the spots that there has been dealings in. He realizes Richie has been going after the cartel and decides to pair up with him again. He saves Richie from Nathan and his men before they kill him, but Richie isn't appreciative of the effort. They leave the place and when Richie goes for at least two of the cars, Seth shoots both of the cars' tires and then he tells Richie they are taking his car. Seth gets a call from Eddie who is berating Richie for being an idiot, and Seth tells Richie he sends his love. They meet up with Sheriff McCorkle and they give him some money to tell them what he knows, but he doesn't exactly oblige. They leave and later on they get a lead to where the truck with girls are at. They stop the truck and the kill the driver who was a culebra. McCorkle shows up and he reveals that he was in league with Amancio and he takes the truck to Amancio's headquarters. They are arrested and put in the back of the car, but it's shown to be a diversion and Richie breaks the handcuffs. They drive off with both cars and they arrive at Jacknife Jed's, which is Amancio's headquarters. They walk in front of the headlights and the girls come up with them. In Bizarre Tales, he and Sonja go to a high-end restaurant to go over plans with Richie and Santanico. They talk about Richie and she comes to think Santanico won't be too bad when she meets her. They see them coming and they sit down at the table with them. They exchange words and it is realized that Sonja doesn't know anything the culebras. Santanico tells them that they don't need their help and calls Sonja a certain name to doesn't particularly care for her, threatening to fight her. Instead, Sonja gets up to go to the bar and Santanico follows soon after. Richie and Seth get their order of food and they wait a few minutes before they decide to eat without the girls. Richie gives Seth salt and when he notices Richie needs sauce, he gets the waiter to give him some. After they are done and filled, Seth comments that the place isn't bad, which makes Richie smile. After they hear commotion, they go to the ladies' bathroom and see Santanico having Sonja in a chokehold. They get her to let her go and Seth calls her a freak and takes Sonja away. Seth and Richie then began their plan more to avenge their Uncle Eddie and settle scores. The team get the reluctant help of Winchester Greely and when they think their plan has gone smoothly, it's revealed that Amancio was aware that Santanico was with them. He also learns Sonja betrayed them and shoots her in the chest, killing her. In There Will Be Blood, Seth is trying to get some of the money and recruits one of the culebras to help him get the money on the truck. After getting it on the truck, the culebra and Cristobal try to go against him, and when he thinks he gets the upper hand, he is captured by the Arbiter, who tells him he has soft skin. He is seen shirtless in the torture chamber and is having lotion rubbed on him. He then sees Winchester Greely with part of his face torn off. After seeing the keys on Arbiter, he tries to talk to him about what he is going to do, and when Arbiter says that he'll be taken care of when Amancio leaves, Seth tells him that he isn't exactly one of Amancio's priorities. When the Arbiter gets ready, Seth kicks him into the cages of the other culebras and they begin to tear the Arbiter apart, and Seth tells them to be careful with the keys. After he and Greely load the money on the truck, Seth is getting a telepathic message from Santanico, and it makes him drop to his knees. Greely tries to get him, but instead leaves Seth, who is still listening to Santanico. He is then in Amancio's office and she telepathically tells him to find the suitcase that has the two weapons she sharpened previously. He finds it and when she and Amancio are fighting, he appears and shoots Amancio in the back multiple times. Amancio throws a box and knocks Seth down, Santanico stabs Amancio in the chest and tears out some organs. Seth then stabs him in the back and Santanico proceeds to kill Amancio's snake, causing him to turn to ash. He confronts Richie about Kate's death and is very upset at this. While still angry, he sets their differences aside and fights against the culebras who have gone rogue. After Carlos is dismembered, he decides to stand by as a Lord as well. |-|Season Three= While being a Lord with Richie, it's shown that the brothers have been demoted and have to fetch culebras with late tributes. When the Lords are killed, they learn of Xibalban demons and with Richie, defeat their first one, a being named Calavera. They then begin a team to defeat Amaru and her demons, but while seeing her, he sees that she has possessed Kate's body. When they try to perform an exorcism, they barely break through and she tells she doesn't forgive him. He and the team then do a final battle against Amaru and the demons. He kills some of the gunslingers that were risen from the grave by Brasa. He is also then confronted by Brasa who wants to take his body as he tires of the one he is now. A bomb goes off and Brasa is killed. He then makes it a moment too late when Kate loses a lot of blood due to Amaru slitting her wrists. He manages to do a blood transfusion with Kate and saves her. After defeating Amaru, he, Kate and Richie become a team and rob banks. Physical Appearance Seth Gecko has a suave sense to him, and has short, black hair, with some stubble grown on his face. He wears a dark blue three piece suit with tonal stripes.There is a 'flame' tattoo over his whole right arm, of which he got it in honor of Richie saving him from the house fire their father died in when they were young. In Season two, he gets more flames added to the tattoo (to cover bite marks left by Richie), it now spreads up to his neck. He appears to be in his late twenties. Personality He has a "take no prisoners" attitude and even though he is a criminal, he is shown to care about others. He has a protective side to him as well, taking the defense of his brother Richard, and, more recently, Kate. He is sort of the mouth and crowd control to where Richie is the brains and locksmith. Above all else, Seth just wants everyone to 'Be Cool.' Seth has a very headstrong personality, and often challenges his temporary captors in risky situations, being heavy on sarcastic remarks and bluffs. He is one to get into drugs and drinks quite easily, and even has Kate help insert heroin into his blood in season two. In season one, he has a certain rivalry with Santanico, possibly because he feels threatened by her taking Richard, his partner in crime, away from him. Towards the end of season two, however, he develops a certain respect for her that was not present earlier, and even helps defend her against Malvado in There Will Be Blood. ''He holds family high among his morals, and cherishes his blood, even going as far as saying that his father's actions were "justified" to a point because of the fact that they were related, causing resentment towards his brother after discovering that Richie was the cause of his death. Seth is more than capable of defending himself with both fist and barrel, and is extremely skilled at putting difficult-to-assemble guns back together, as this was something he was forced to perform in the presence of his father. Like his brother, he is not one to express his feelings openly. Relationships *Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller *Seth Gecko and Richard Gecko Appearances Gallery Seth TV profile.jpg Seth TV 5.png Seth TV 4.png Seth TV 3.png Seth TV 2.png Seth.png Seth and Richie TV.png Seth TV 6.png Seth TV 7.png Seth TV 8.png Seth TV 9.png Seth 5 1x02.png Seth 4 1x02.png Seth 3 1x02.png Seth 2 1x02.png Seth 1x02.png Seth and Richie 2 1x02.png Seth and Richie 1x02.png Seth 9 1x02.png Seth 8 1x02.png Seth 7 1x02.png Seth 6 1x02.png Seth 1x03.png Seth 2 1x03.png Seth 3 1x03.png Seth 4 1x03.png Seth 5 1x03.png Seth 6 1x03.png Seth 7 1x03.png Seth 9 1x03.png Seth 10 1x03.png Seth and Vanessa.png Seth and Richie 1x03.png Seth and Richie 2 1x03.png Seth 11 1x03.png Seth 1x04.png Seth 2 1x04.png Seth 3 1x04.png Seth 4 1x04.png Seth 5 1x04.png Seth and Kate 1x04.png Seth 9 1x04.png Seth 8 1x04.png Seth 7 1x04.png Seth 6 1x04.png 1342253993387197508.jpg Fdtd2promo2.jpg SethandKate.jpg|Seth and Kate SonjaSethS2Ep1.jpg|Sonja and Seth BestLittlepromo.jpg Seth2Promo.jpg SantaRichieSeth.jpg SethRichie.jpg FDTDS33.jpg FDTDS35.jpg SethS3.jpg C6292D8EB6F6EB73C5B202512F1F0 h498 w598 m2.jpg Name *'Seth''' is both a given name and surname. **Seth was the third son of Adam and Eve. *'Gecko' most likely comes from the lizard. Trivia * Seth is left handed, as evident by the fact he holds his gun in his left hand. * Seth was imprisoned shortly before Season One. * Seth's father tells him he has his mother's mouth, referring to Seth's frequent mouthing off. * Seth was married in Season One, and never legally filed a divorce, being a criminal. However, the marriage would have ended after Richard feigned the brothers' deaths in season two. * Seth's father "had it out for him" as a kid, and was probably tougher on Seth than on Richard. However, their father refers to Richard as a "bad seed." * Seth's flame tattoo is in honor of Richard saving him from the fire that killed their father. Seth later learns that Richard started this fire. However, Seth adds to the tattoo in Season Two. * Seth and Richard had a German shepherd named Peaches when they were children. They saved the dog from the neighbors, who kept it on a chain all day. However, Peaches escaped. Seth later found her at a nearby orchard, foaming at the mouth. His father, seeing this as a teachable moment, ordered Seth to shoot the dog. * In the movie, when Kate asks if Seth wants some company, he turns her away. In the series, he accepts her offer. * Seth and Richard share several sayings. One of them is, "You got your balls on?" The response is, "screwed on tight." Another one of their sayings is, "Here's to getting rich and fat," with the other brother's response being, "and dying in the arms of a beautiful woman." However, Seth has a quote exclusively said by him: "You... be cool." See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gecko Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals